The Love Dimension
by MabellyPineedles
Summary: Marco vowed not to go to any dimension after being tired of Star's dimension hopping. However, he changed his mind when Star invited him to a mysterious dimension called the Love Dimension.


"Come on Marco, let's go!"

The energetic blonde began jumping up and down as Marco groaned.

"I don't feel like it, Star," he said popping some nachos in his mouth, "We've been dimension hopping for DAYS and I'm very exhausted."

"Aw, come on Marco, please?" Star begged as she gave him puppy dog eyes, "I promise that this will be our last adventure for this week."

"Psh, I don't believe you," He rolled his eyes.

"Come on, come on, come on, come on! Please? Marco? Please?" Star annoyingly said as she once again began jumping up and down.

"Fine! I'll go with you, Star!" Marco snapped, "But I swear this is the last time!"

"Yay!" Star cheerfully said.

The princess grabbed the boy by his arm then she opened a dimension using her dimensional scissors. They entered the portal and they found themselves in a strange place. It was a seemingly dark but spacious cave. Colorful goo above and strange colorful monsters roamed in the area.

"Uh, Star? What is this place?" Marco asked nervously.

"This is one of my favorite dimension called the Love Dimension!" Star cheerfully replied, "This is where you give all the love to the monsters, and they'll give you love back!"

Soon four monsters approached them.

"Uh, Star, I don't think they're going to give you love," Marco muttered as the monsters' tentacles began wrapping around his limbs.

"Relax, Marco. They won't harm you," Star said.

The monsters ripped Star's dress, leaving her naked, then Marco turned red.

"Star, the monsters...they..." Marco stuttered.

"It's okay, Marco," she said, "It's part of being LOVED."

Shortly after she said that, the monsters holding Marco ripped his clothes then they began teasing the boy's virgin hole.

"A-Ah," he whimpered.

Meanwhile, Star encouraged the monsters enter her, unfortunately, their tentacles forcefully shoved themselves inside Star's pussy and asshole, making her scream in pain.

"Star!" Marco cried.

"I'm fine Marco," She said weakly chuckling, "The monsters wanted it a little rough."

Two tentacles opened Marco's entrance a little wider and a tentacle shot inside there then he winced. His hole began bleeding as the tentacled began thrusting violently.

"AHHH!" Marco screamed.

"Just relax Marco," Star said between moans as the tentacles thrust themselves slowly.

A tentacle wrapped around the boy's dick and another for flat chest then they began entertaining them, making him uneasy. The same thing was done to Star, but since she doesn't have a cock, the other one went to her other boob.

"Are you enjoying it, Marco?" Star asked.

"N-No!" Marco cried as tears began running down his cheek.

"You want it faster? Then I'll tell it to the monsters," Star said.

"S-Star! NO-"

It was too late, Star commanded the monsters to go faster. The tentacles began fucking Marco furiously while Star's monsters went faster but gentle.

"ST-STOP! PLEASE!" Marco begged.

After the tentacles fucked him so much, he began lacerating inside then blood poured profusely. Star wasn't aware of what's happening and continued entertaining the monsters.

The tentacles continue ripping Marco's hole until they grasped Marco's intestines, they pulled it forcefully outside and Marco yelled in pain. Cum soon spurted from his dick after they did that.

Marco groaned, feeling really weak after his intestines got pulled out. After awhile he heard knives and his eyes widened.

"Please, don't do this," Marco muttered.

A knife soon butchered his left arm and he screamed, but a tentacle shoved itself inside his mouth so that Star wouldn't hear him.

The floating blades began torturting him by cutting him bit by bit. First they did was slow slicing, cutting the fatty parts of his body like his thighs and belly then they castrated him, cutting both of his balls and cock. After that, they proceed to amputate him then they removed his scalp with a scapel.

Tears flowed from Marco's eyes as he looks nothing but a living corpse. Blood was around the hungry monster's body.

Just then the knives made a cut in Marco's neck. They pulled out his vocal cords until they ripped, making Marco mute. The monsters soon tore his nose and eyes then his ears. A small but sharp pin entered the holes where his ears was once placed then they destroyed his eardrums.

Still alive, the knives made a large cut on his chest then the monsters cracked his ribs open then they got his beating heart. They squeezed it until it exploded.

Marco was now a lifeless and badly mutilated corpse. The monsters proceed to eat all of his organs and left the body in the ground.

Star, having a relief after the monsters came on her, was brought down in the ground.

"Thanks for the love, guys!" Star said.

She failed to notice Marco's body and skipped happily as she went back home to the earth dimension. 


End file.
